Pain is Love
by dayne8
Summary: Bill is madly in love with Laura, But everyone thinks he is with Kara, the confusion eventualy brings heartache and love. It's way better than it sounds. I PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1

She shouldn't allow herself to think such bad thoughts, but she couldn't help it She wanted to know what was going on with the Admiral and Kara Thrace/Starbuck has he so affectionately calls her. She was jealous of the affection he so readily gives her. What does Laura get…nothing

Laura knew deep down that she loved Admiral Adama or more affectionately Bill. She had since he kissed her when she was dying of cancer the first time. Now she was dying again and he didn't know.

They were to busy to discuss her recent diagnosis, always to much to do and not enough time. But Bill had time for Kara. Before their meetings Laura would see Starbuck peek around the hatch and walk out with a smile on her face. What gave her the right to smile when the president had cancer and no one knew. No more Billy to support her just herself.

She wanted to know what Bill did to make Kara smile like that. Everyone knew she had been acting strangely since New Caprica. So what Laura had to just Bill didn't notice. He wasn't the sweet bill that he was on New Caprica he was now the Commander that he used to be. Laura decided with a sigh that she had to separate from Bill. She couldn't do this couldn't love him. Wait did she really love him she couldn't possible.

Turning around and heading to colonial one was exactly what Laura, not the President decided to do.

Bill-----------

What could possibly be keeping Laura? Bill couldn't wait to see her. He longed to see her even if it was brief. From the moment he laid eyes on her and saw her smile he was at peace. He loved her smile, her body, the way she could be ruthless, he loved all of it. The dedication to the people was the one thing that stopped him from presuing her. He knew that the people needed her more than he did, even if it broke his heart.

He wanted her so bad, yearned for her to taste her, just to touch her, maybe even lightly caress her hair but he couldn't and right now he had been neglecting her. He really hadn't called her or seen Laura in a few days he had been busy. Starbuck had needed him, she was acting to strangely and Bill had to help his daughter.

An hour later and Laura still hadn't shown up. Picking up the phone Bill called CIC talking to Dee and asking where Laura was inadvertenly saying Laura instead of the President. If Dee noticed she pretended not to. When she told him that she had left an hour ago without a word Bill figured that she had an important meeting. He asked why and all Dee said was that she just asked to leave and said nothing more. Bill thanked Dee and hung up leaving it at that

Little Did Bill know that Laura was currently broken and in her cot trying not to cry.

Laura…..

Trying to sleep images kept repeating over and over in her head. Flashes of Kara riding Bill, her Bill screaming his name and Bill grunting hers under her. Running to the bathroom Laura vomited. Then the tears started to fall. She wanted Bill, she wanted to be the one riding him gasping his name. Making love to him and sleep curled in his arms. But Kara was. Captian Fraking Thrace was Fraking the Frakking Admiral. More images kept sweeping in front of her eyes.

Kara was giving the best head he had ever had, sucking so hard bordering on painful, squeezing his balls with the right pressure looking up at him with those baby brown eyes. Oh how he loved it

"Gods Kara, you have to stop"

"Kara" grunting like a fool her name

The rubbing her finger back behind his balls he pulled her head back.

"If you keep doing that I won't be able to Frak you against the Bulkhead like I want to"

Giggling Kara smiled

"Is that what you really want Admiral or do you want me to finish the job."

Groaning when she squeezed the tip of him he threw his head back. Grabing her by the shoulders and lifting her up he pushed her against the bulk head.

Thank the gods he had the forsight to remove her pants before this started. He lifted her legs around him and pulled her panties aside and with one swift motion…

"Madame President? Are you all right? I'm calling Doctor Cottle!!!" One of her guards who heard her moaning and crying in her sleep said this to her. Laura couldn't even reply she was to busy breaking into sobs.

Bill……

A phone call woke him, shaking him out of his slumber, he had been reading on the couch when he fell asleep. Grunting from the protest of his joints while trying to get off the couch Bill answer the phone

"Adama"

"Bill this is Jack!" He never says my first name I wonder what wrong.

"Whats wrong Jack?"

"We have the President in sickbay, I think you should come down her" His heart dropped, it had to be bad his Laura was in sickbay, she could be dying Bill had to find out.

" I'll be right there" hanging up the phone it took all of His will power not to run through the corridors. By the expression on his face no one bugged him.

One person however, Kara Thrace saw him storming through the corridors, hearing no Condition one being yelled she decided to follow him…..


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack I'm fine I'm just really tired"

"Your not fine your security detail found you on the ground in your bathroom with vomit on your shirt and crying. I want to know what's wrong, and don't tell me stress." Jack Cottle raising his voice to try and get his point across. It did little good and all Laura did was put her wall up. So he tried another approach

Sighing he steeped closer to Laura and lowering his voice he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Is it that your cancer had returned Laura, is it the Chamalla?"

Tears welled up in her eyes pleading with him

" I don't want to be alone Jack, I can't do this alone" the tears started to fall then

"You won't you have me" At that she laughed and Jack smiled. Then looking around to see if the curtins were closed Doc Cottle did the unthinkable, he hugged the President of the twelve colonies. At first Laura didn't respond then right when Jack was going to pull away she cluched at him. Burying her head in his neck and sighing. Tears were still coursing down her check soaking his shirt but Jack didn't care. Closing his eyes he just held her, not because he enjoyed it but because she needed it. They were closer since their time on New Caprica, They had become friends there and Jack would do anything that this great leader and friend needed.

That's how Bill found them, clutching to each other, jealousy and rage surged up within him at that moment and his face hardened. Clearing his throat they reluctantly let go of each other

"Is everything all right" Bill's tone and hard eyes made Laura grab Jacks arm so he wouldn't leave her. Seeing this Bill got angry.

"I would like to know what happened. Now!" Jack looked at the Admiral and smirked, boy was he in love with the president, it was so evident.

" The President wasn't feeling well and collapsed, just a bad case of exhaustion." Jack turned around and winked at Laura before removing his arm from her grip and leaving the cubicle. Bill all the while watching him go then turning to see Laura with tear tracks on her face he softened, and started to come near.

" Are you all right" Cautiously he reached for her hand thinking that she would flee any moment. Laura still hadn't looked at him.

"I'm fine just a little tired"

"Laura Talk to me…At least look at me, what's wrong" Slowly she brought her eyes up and seeing his blue eyes filled with worry something inside her broke and her wall started to go down.

" Oh BILL!" She sobbed and he grabbed for her holding her to him his face in her neck. He was so worried he had never seen her break down like this not even when she was dying. People can only take so much before they break. Then the curtin was pushed aside and Captain Thrace waltzed in.

"Oh Sorry" Kara said with a sneer, upon seeing her Bill pulled back from Laura looking guilty.

"why are you here Kara?"

"I just wanted to make sure everything is all right"

"It's fine" with that Bill stepped away from Laura and when he did this she snapped, mentally of course Kara could take her if she attacked her.

"I;m fine so I'm going to go" Laura said

"Wait Lau…Madame President, we need to talk" With her eyes closing upon hearing her title Laura was now convinced while Bill might be worried for her he didn't love her he did indeed love Kara thrace. Laura kept walking. Cottle never noticed that a scaple had gone missing.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura was in her quarters on Colonial one thinking about how much of a fool she had been. She had already in her lifetime fell in love with a married man now she was in love with a man who loved a woman half his age and not her. She had no more tears to cry, she was so depressed that anything seem like a good idea. Looking at the scalpel she had taken from sick bay Laura turned it over. Morbid thoughts kept going through her head.

Would anyone really miss me? Would my death mean anything at all? Would Bill notice? Yes that was the big question. What about Bill.

He was probably wrapped in the arms of Kara as she thinks about him.

"No, I can't do this to the fleet." Laura then put down the scalpel and decided maybe a nights rest will make her feel better. One thing she knew was that she had to avoid Bill.

A week later and Bill was starting to worry. He hadn't seen Laura in a whole week, he missed her. Yes they had talked on the phone but it had only been about fleet business and Laura would divulge no more. Sighing Bill picked up the phone and asked to be connected to the president.

"Hello Admiral" Her voice was void of all emotion, he imagined that she look tired. That there were black circle under her eyes and her normal passion was missing.

" Laura, we need to talk"

"No Admiral I have nothing to say to you unless it's about fleet business"

"Laura, don't fence with me, I want to know what is going on" He hadn't meant for it to come out as a growl but it had. He was so frustrated and was sick and tired of playing this game. He wanted to know and he wanted to know now.

" Why don't you ask Captain Thrace what's wrong, I'm sure she would tell you."

"That's it Laura I'm coming over now and I'm bring Jack."

"Don't Bother I won't be here when you arrive" With that she hung up the phone Scurrying to her quarters Laura grabbed the scalpel and ran into the bathroom locking the door. She didn't want to see anyone, not now, not Bill.

Kara walked into the Admirals quarters while he was on the phone with CIC requisitioning a raptor to go see the President. Kara smirked, she knew that the old man was in love with the president, anyone with eyes would know that. She wasn't happy at all that he was in love. The only real family she had and he would rather be around the president.

When he hung up Kara walked over to him

"Everything all right Admiral"

"Yeah" came the grunted reply. Kara walked around the desk facing him and gathered him into her arms holding him tightly. She was afraid eventually she would lose him to the President. She had already lost Zak then Lee, she couldn't lose another Adama.

"What was that for Kara" Bill muttered into her neck.

"Nothing I just wanted a hug from my old man." Smiling Kara reluctantly let go of the Admiral. When he pulled back and smiled at her Kara felt a pain, a pain that started deep in her chest and radiated out. Her eyes started to fill with tears and her smile faltered. Bill was at a lose as to what to do.

" Hey, Hey, what's wrong Starbuck"

She sniffled at this and ran her finger down his collar. I bet this is what Zak would have looked like in twenty years. That thought multiplied the pain in her chest ten fold. A sob escaped sounding more like a squeak and the tears fell.

Bill was at a loss, he had an inner battle between helping the two women in his life and the next thing that happened shocked him to the core.

Kara was staring at bill and thinking of Zak. Slowly she leaned forward until their lips meet. His lips were soft and full just like Zak and Kara couldn't help herself. After a more then chaste kiss, because of the length of it, from Kara, which Bill only moderately responded she pulled back and looked at him. He looked shocked and opened his mouth to say something. That's when Kara dove in, she saw her chance and immediately shoved her tongue in his mouth tasting him.

Gods did he taste good, almost the same as his son. Kara moaned into his mouth and brought her hands into his hair after running them up his chest. Her tongue continuing to tasted him licking his lips, teeth and feeling his tongue. Bill made to move to respond and after awhile of letting Kara rape his mouth he slowly pulled her back from him. Taking a step back he wiped his mouth and gazed down at the puffy faced girl still in arms length distance.

Then there was a clearing of the throat, looking over he saw his CMO Doc Cottle standing in the hatch opening looking very upset.

" you're the one who called me over here admiral, I don't have all day. I suggest you keep your pants zipped and lets go." If Bill weren't so shocked at what Kara had done he would have yelled at the Doc instead he merely nodded his head and went tword the hatch. Looking back he opened at closed his mouth a few times

"Kara are you going to be okay, I will be right back."

Wiping her tears Kara nodded and the admiral went on his way.

"I didn't know you had a thing for young blondes Admiral" sneered the Doctor

" I….Don't." came the whispered reply

"Drop it Major that's an order"

"Yes Sir" They said nothing else on the way to colonial one. Bill was perplexed and the Doctor was discussted. Poor Laura Jack thought, no wonder she's a wreck.


	4. Chapter 4

**When they arrived at colonial one the President was still locked in the bathroom. Bill and Cottle started to get worried.**

"**Madame President, are you alright?" The doctor asked this Bill was to worried to ask anything of her through a door.**

" **how long has she been in their" Bill did ask that of the marine guard who was standing by**

"**I don't know sir, I haven't seen her all day. She had remained in her quarters."**

"**Call CIC and tell them I want someone over here now who can open this door."**

"**Yes Sir!" The guard left to call CIC.**

" **Laura this is Bill, will you let me in? Please Laura we are all worried about you."**

**All that was heard through the door was a strangled sob. **

" **Laura this is Doc Cottle, open up girl! NOW!" this time no noise was made. Bill and Jack started banging on the bathroom door, Bill was intent on breaking it down but Jack stopped him.**

"**whoa there cowboy you wanna scare the young lady more than she is. Plus after what I saw today that's probably what's wrong"**

"**What are you talking about Major"**

"**You blind idiot, she loves you, and I was sure that you at least felt something for her"**

"**I do, although it's none of your business" Bill hissed this, getting ready to deck the doctor for opening his smoke filled mouth,.**

" **Yeah but your off Fraking Kara Thrace, great way to show you care Admiral." That was it Bill strode over to the Doctor with the intent of wiping that smirk off of his face when a guard strolled in. "I have a tool to undo the lock sir."**

"**Undo the fraking door now seargent"**

"**Yes Sir!"**

**When the door was finally opened there was blood everywhere, smeared all over the walls and the president was slouched against the toilet blood covering her**

"**Frak" The doctor ran to his patient Bill stood motionless to shocked to move. The guard ran to call a medical emergency anticipating his orders.**

" **Laura can you hear me. LAURA, what the frak have you done you stupid girl." Cottle himself was near hysterics, he couldn't bear to see his friend in so much pain. He may be able to fix her physicaly but not mentally. **

"**She still has a pulse" that's when Cottle spotted the scalpel on the ground soaked in her blood.**

"**No, Bill these are self inflicted"**

"**WWw…what?" was all Bill could say before he sunk to the ground with his head in his hands.**

"**Why, why would she do this?"**

"**Could it have something to do with losing her best friend because he's to busy fraking Captian Thrace." Jack yelled this making Laura emit a sob even from her unconscious state.**

"**I'm Not Frakking Kara" Came the equally loud reply. Bill pulled himself to Laura putting his hand on her check**

"**come on Laura your gonna be okay." The medical team arrived to take Laura away. Bill went with them all the way to sick bay.**


	5. Chapter 5

Laura woke up two days later. Groggy with her hands tied to a bed by her side. To tired to panic Laura noticed that she was in sick bay. She'd failed, she had wanted to die and now she was stuck in sick bay. She didn't want the pain of cancer, the people didn't respect her and Bill didn't love her. Who was going to deny her the right to end her life a couple months early. Voices were heard outside of her curtain and she knew Doc Cottle was talking to Bill.

" How is she today? Has she woken up yet."

"Not yet Admiral she lost a lot of Blood. The President severed an artery in her arm, thankfully she didn't completely sever it in in half. Just nicked it a little. That's not to mention the amount of blood loss from the other various deep wounds. It's going to take time but I'm confident that physically she will be ok."

"I'm going to look in on her now, thanks doc."

"If she does wake up I have her on heavy sedatives so she doesn't panic, we might have to put her on haldol for a psychotic break if she starts to do anything."

"mkay" As Bill parted the curtain and saw Laura's eyes he froze. Tears started pooling but he wouldn't allow them to fall. How he had been worried about her, afraid that he would lose a part of his soul if she were to die. She was his rock she kept him going when everything around him started to go bad. He adored her! Bill finaly snapped out of his musings and strode to Laura. A solitary tear rolled down his cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Laura said nothing but turned her head. She didn't want his pity. If she would have looked closely she would have seen that it was love in his eyes. Never pity. He could never pity her.

"Laura please look at me. Talk to me, please I beg you don't shut me out." He was begging now, pleading with her to see reason, to look at him and see the love he had for her. Bill gently grabbed her chin causing her to flinch.

"shhh, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He then turned her head so that it was facing him. Laura kept her eyes closed so Bill did the only thing he could think of

He started by giving a gentle kiss to each eyelid, Laura whimpered, Bill took this as a good sign and moved to her cheeks, one on each side kissing away some of the tears. Then came her mouth, he hovered above her mouth mere centimeters away.

"Look at me Laura, open your eyes." He whispered his breath caressing her face as he did so. Slowly Laura's eyes started to open just looking into his. For this second Laura felt like it was her Bill, not Kara's, not the fleets, hers.

"Pl…ease." That's all he needed to hear and he closed the distance between them lips connecting in a chaste kiss. A feeling of being home washed over both of them Bill's lips were warm and soft a contrast to his gruff exterior. Bill then kissed her lower lip pulling it gently between his lips then doing the same to the top. Just from that brief contact Laura knew that she was addicted to this man. Now his taste would be a drug to her, something she knew that she would surly die without. Bill started to pull back and Laura was whimpering for him to stay. Bill Lowered his forhead to hers sighing. Laura tried to reach for his face and that's when she remembered that she was tied to the bed.

"Bi..ll?"

"Yes, Laura what's wrong" Stroking her face he asked

"Please release…my hands." Bill's eyes closed hard hearing that and pain enveloped his heart.

" I…can't. Laura I can't take the chance that you will do something again. I can't lose you!" Her face was framed in his hands and he was looking at her with such hope and longing that what was ever left of her heart broke. How could she do this to her Bill. Even if he didn't love her they were friends and he relied on her. It would kill him. Some part in the back of her mind said that he deserved it. Deserved to be in pain for breaking her heart. She loved him to much to hurt him anymore. All she did was sigh.

Bill pulled a chair up and sat next to her , holding her imprisoned hand and looking at her.

"Why Laura, Why would you do this?" His broken plea pulled at her, she couldn't look at him, she couldn't stand the pain behind those blue eyes.

" I at least deserve to know." Was his defeated statement. For days he had been near hysterics sitting by her side. Only leaving when needed in CIC or to take a shower. All the press knew was the president collapsed from exhaustion. A select few on Galactica knew the truth. He had been so engrossed in Laura that he hadn't even dealt with Kara and her ultimate rape of his mouth.

" Bill…"

" How is she… Your awake." Doctor Cottle commented interrupting Laura.

"You young lady almost gave me a coronary." He said this as affectionately as he ever would allow himself. Laura made no move to reply and Jack just sighed

" What am I going to do with you."

"She want's to be unrestrained" Bill told Jack

"No, she will stay like this until I'm convinced I won't have to stop herself from killing herself. Now leave Admiral and get some sleep. That was the deal you would stay till she had awakened. As you can see…"

" Fine" was the defeated response. Bill leaned over Laura and kissed her head

"I'll see you later okay?" And Bill walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

" Jack you can let me go now"

"No" She had never heard him be so gruff before.

"I am the president and you will release me now"

"You won't be the president if anyone finds out about your escapades"

"You wouldn't dare" came the hissed reply.

"Laura, I would never" Jack sighed this and his shoulders slumped, for the first time he look tired, tired and sad. His gruffness had been replaced with defeat.

"Laura you need to give up on Bill. I know you love him" He grabbed her hand and sat down while saying this.

"Why Jack? What's wrong"

"He may love you, I can see it in his eyes but he loves someone else as well. I…I saw him with someone else in his quarters." Laura turned away from him, tears flowing down her checks, Bitter tears, tears of betrayl.

"Who?"

"Laura I'm so sorry, I really am."

"Quit pitying me and tell me who?" He decided that she needed to know, that she could possibly drive her self crazy with the hunt to find out.

"Laura it's Kara" A gut wrenching sob escaped her throat and she shook

"How do you know" He could bearly hear her question through her tears

"Laura your going to hyperventalate you need to calm down" After she took a few slow deep breaths.

"Right before we came to get you two days ago I walked in his quarters and saw Kara with her hands around his neck kissing him."

"Just go Jack" Jack leaned over and kissed her on the forehead mirroring the Admiral.

"I'll be back later"

Laura felt her skin crawl, Bill had just kissed her and acted as if he cared. He is probably just worried as a friend. A sob escaped her again, she had to get out of sick bay had to confront Bill. She had to know at least for her own sanity.

Bill Adama was distraught, the love of his life had wanted to die and had almost succeeded. Didn't she know that he needed her, Bill couldn't hold back the pain any longer and collapsed to his knees in his quarters sobbing.

"Lords of Cobal hear my prayer, protect Laura please don't take her from me." Bill never prayed and even now it was more begging than praying. Bill stayed there on his knees with his forehead on the ground when Kara found him. She closed and locked the hatch and still Bill made no move or even any reaction to her presence. She was worried and slowly approached him as you would a stray dog.

"Admiral" Kara spoke this as she touched his shoulder. Still he didn't move. Kara got on her knees in front of him and pushed on his shoulders to get him into an upright position. What she saw made her gasp. His face was scrunched up as if in pain, there were tears running down his cheeks and he looked right through her as if she wasn't there. She did the only thing she could think of and embraced him. That made him react he clung to her, clung to her as if he might float away if he were to let go. She held on just as tightly whispering soothing words and rocking him as far as the floor would allow.

"Please don't ever leave me Kara" Came a broken whisper, this pulled tears into Kara's eyes. She never wanted to see the old man in pain. He was to good, he should be spared heartache. When his sobs turned into sniffles Kara tried to help him up into his rack, it was to far and instead made it to his couch both flopping down. Even when sitting Bill made sure that he kept some kind of contact between them as he drifted off to sleep from exhaustion. Kara just sat there being near to the closest thing she had to a father. She had come to apologize for kissing him .She couldn't help herself, he looked so much like Zak.

Two hours later Bill awoke still groogy and disoriented, sleep clouded eyes and tear stained cheeks. All he felt was a body next to his, he thought it was Laura in his still sleep weary state.

"Laura!" He lunged for her mouth, the kiss was hard from his excitement that Laura was here with him that he needed contact. His tongue ran along her lips still her mouth opened inviting him in. He plunged his tongue in tasting ever spot. The fog in his mind started to clear and he noticed that the curves didn't feel right, the hair felt to short and the kiss tasted different. He wrenched himself away and saw Kara.

"Frak, Kara I'm sorry"

"It's okay, were even now" She replied with a toothy grin

"Your one hell of a kisser though" At that he had to laugh

"And you have one huge.." "Kara, that's enough" And then she started to laugh. The sat there huddled together laughing until Kara got up.

"You should go see her old man"

"Who?"

"why madame president of course" smiling the Admiral agreed

"You should kiss her liked you just kissed me she would be on her back.." "Kara"

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Good luck."

Bill all but ran to sick bay, wrenching the curtain back and pulling it closed behind him. Laura was dozing, most likely from the sedative Doc Cottle insisted she be on. Untieing her from the bed Bill gently shook her awake.

"Laura" when she opened her eyes and looked at him all he saw was pain. He didn't want her to be in pain. Bill leaned toword her and kissed her, it wasn't a soft kiss like the previous ones they shared but a kiss of desperation and longing. Laura responded eagerly licking his lips till he opened his mouth. He gladly responded and a deep groan was pulled out of him when her tongue made it's way into his mouth touching his. Teeth nipping tongues dueling, neither had felt this good or alive in years. Bill's hands were resting on either side of Laura's face and Laura had on hand fisted in his hair and the other caressing his chest. He pulled away from the need of air and rested his head on top of hers.

"Laura, don't leave me"

"I won't Bill, I won't" she whispered as to sooth a child. He kissed her again but gentler, deep and long. He couldn't get close enough, get enough of her taste. His hands moved down her sides and Laura moved to fondle him through his pants.

"Frak Laura, mmm, that feels so good" He groaned after he pulled away when she had roughly stroked him.

"I could take you right here in the middle of sick bay Laura"

"Gods Bill, we've waited long enough" He got on to the bed then nestled between her legs rocking against her. Her moans driving him on, Oh how he wanted to come right now but that would be to embarrassing. Bill pulled down the gown , kissing her chest and fondling her breast. Laura was moaning and moving against him. Driving him absolutely crazy. He could take her right now just pull the blanket down and undo his fly. He would have if a certain Doctor wouldn't have interrupted.

"Frak could you two be any louder" He yelled at them wrenching the curtain open. The sudden intrusion caused Bill to fall off the bed and onto his back. He lay there on the ground with an impressive erection pushing at his pants and groaning from the pain of the fall. Laura started to giggle.


	7. Chapter 7

She couldn't stop giggling. It was all to funny, the man she loved had just ravished her mouth, almost her body and they got interrupted like a couple of teenagers.

"What the Frak are you to doing in here" Jack yelled he was absolutely furious. Not only does he have to see them dry hump eachother he also has to be their fraking moderator.

"You two are going to be the death of me you know that right." Laura was still giggling as Bill was pulling himself off the floor, that's when she noticed that something was wrong with her. The situation really wasn't that funny. Here is the love of her life kissing her when Jack just told her he was making out with Kara. Something was definetly wrong. All of the sudden she couldn't breath, her whole body seized up and she arched off the bed.

"Laura" The both yelled at the same time.

"I need help over here." Jack listened to her lungs as the color faded from her checks and she collapsed on the bed.

"Her lungs have collapse, I need a chest tube asap. I think the cancer has moved to her lungs this time."

"What are you talking about Jack. She doesn't have cancer." Bill was in shock. She couldn't have cancer she had been cured. It's not possible.

"Major, I want to know what your talking about, she's cured."

"Ishay we need to prep her for surgery now. Admiral I don't have time to tell you anything, The President is suffocating and we need to move now. Ishay is she intebated yet, lets go!"

The surgery lasted about two hours, Bill hadn't left sick bay, not even if the cylons had shown up would he have left. Lee and Kara came to wait with him, the whispered quietly to eachother and pretty much left Bill alone. Then Cottle came out, blood was smeared on his jacket and he had an odd look on his face. Bill looked to him anxiously.

"It's not good Bill, the good news is that it's not cancer, the bad news is that I think it's a mass that the cylons implanted when she was in detention. I had to remove a section of her lung on both sides. I don't know if it will grow back or not. My hope is that I removed what I could and that she stays stable. The loss of part of her lungs won't kill her but it will make her damned uncomfortable for the time being." Bill was relieved that she was going to be okay but he was heartbroken, heartbroken that the cylons would do that to his Laura.

"Why didn't she tell me she was in detention Jack."

"She may have Bill if you had actually been around her for more than two seconds or asked." Jack threw his arms up and left. He was sick of explaining things to Bill when he would know them if he wasn't busy frakking Kara.


	8. Chapter 8

**He was relieved that it wasn't cancer, he just kept thinking that I haven't even told her how I felt and she could have died. Yes they may have kissed moments before she passed out, but he had yet to tell her how he really felt. That he loved her. He loved her so much he felt that he would die without her.**

**The next morning Bill was asleep with his head on Laura's bed and his face scrunched were he held her hand. A couple of hours before and Jack had removed the breathing tube that had been aiding her lungs. Jack had told Bill that the sooner she starts breathing on her own the more likely she will be to recover. Laura had started to stir. The first thing she noticed was the horrible stabbing pain in her chest every time she took a deep breath. Also every breath that she took she had to work for. She felt like she was suffocating. Laura started to panic, trying to get a full breath of air but the pain dampening her efforts. Bill in his sleep started to notice her distress, and he jolted awake**

"**Laura you have to calm down" Grabbing her hand tighter he pleaded with her. "Please you have to relax Laura. Doc Cottle!" Jack hurried into the room and pulled out a sedative immediately calming her down, he then readjusted her oxygen mask and turned to Bill.**

"**If you stress my patient at all I will Kill You, it doesn't matter that you are the admiral, you could be a frakkin rat for all I care. And when Laura's vitals were checked Jack walked out. Bill stood up to lean over Laura to look into her eyes.**

"**Hh..ii"**

"**Shhh, Laura try not to talk, you need to save your energy and you oxygen." Bill leaned over and kissed her forehead, inhaling her scent. Laura looked every bit like an angle and he couldn't help himself. He placed his face in the crook of her neck just enjoying the feel of her skin on his face. He placed a few sweet chaste kisses on her neck while hot tears rolled down his face. He stayed nestled in her neck for a minute before pulling back and looking into her eyes. Bill saw pain, pain that he was sure that he cause. He felt it in his gut that he was responsible for her pain.**

"**Laura I'm so sorry, I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you." Laura shook her head no and tried to keep her breathing steady.**

"**My…Fault…Kara…needs…you…and yo…ou…love…her" Came her labored reply. Bill couldn't look at her, she had just confirmed that it was him, and his lack of attention to her that brought about her conclusion. He thought that Laura would be strong, she was his rock, he thought that she would be okay. Kara on the other hand emotionally wasn't stable and needed him. He thought Laura could wait, foolishly believing that she had been untouched on New Caprica, while Saul had told him about the ordeal Kara had gone through. Then there had been Sauls drinking and pain. In all the chaos he had forgotten the most important person to him. How foolish he was. He felt that he didn't deserve Laura, He didn't even deserve to look at her. Bill let go of her hand to ashamed, he owed her an explanation. That's the least that he could do for her.**

" **Laura, how sorry I am. I love Kara so much ( at that Laura gave a muted sob) but as a daughter. Who I really love Laura is… you. I love you." She almost didn't catch what he was saying since it had been uttered to quietly. He looked at her then, she looked so relieved. Tears were pooling in her eyes and she reached for his hand.**

"**Bi..ll, I love…you…to." There she had finally told him, here on what could be her death bed she let the love of her life know how much she loved him. What a waste of precious time. If she had only had the guts earlier they could have been enjoying each other instead of playing cat and mouse and making false assumptions. Bill looked in awe. He never thought that she would return his feelings. He felt so happy at this moment that he kissed every part of her face that was exposed.**

"**Go to sleep Laura, you need your rest. I promise that I will be here when you wake."**

**2 weeks Later and Doc Cottle finally released Laura into the care of Bill. She was to be on bed rest in his quarters for at least a week. Bill and Laura had grown closer after their declarations. They had wanted to be near each other as much as possible, always touching. They were both frustrated because they hadn't been able to kiss or hug each other. Bill was to afraid to hurt her and sick bay didn't provide very much privacy. They both longed to move their 3 year cat and mouse game to the next level but Laura's injuries wouldn't allow it. Laura longed for Bill to kiss her and felt that now that she was out of sick bay, while they couldn't make love they could at least neck for awhile. She had greatly improved in the two weeks she had been recuperating and felt almost 100%. The trick now was to get oh so gentle Bill to kiss her and stop worrying about hurting her. So she came up with a plan.**

**That night they were sitting on the couch together and Laura was touched into Bill's side. They were both reading a book when Laura put her plan into action. She started to plant little kisses along side his neck, Bill's grip on his book faltered and he leaned his head to give her better access. She then started to nibble on his ear ripping a guttural groan from the Admiral.**

"**Laura we can't do anything, it could potentially harm you." Laura then whispered huskily into his ear " It wouldn't hurt to make out on the couch for awhile though.**

" **Laura" She knew it was a warning but she had been so close to Bill the last two weeks and hadn't really been able to touch him. Leaning up toward Bill's face, she turned his head toward her, Burying a hand in his glorious hair she tilted his face down to hers. Then their lips met in a soft kiss. Laura needed more, she needed to feel his passion for her. Suckling on his lips she couldn't get Bill to open his mouth. She knew that he was trying to be a gentleman and let her heal but she wanted to taste him. So she did the next thing she could think of and she bit his lip. Not hard enough to break the skin it was just a warning. Bill then opened his mouth slightly and Laura slowly ran her tongue into his mouth. She tasted every inch of his mouth and Bill explored hers. They sat there like two teenagers passionately kissing each other mimicking with their tongues what they both would rather be doing.**

**Laura ended up lying on top of a sprawled out Bill on the couch. Laura couldn't help her self and shifted so that she could rock against him. Bill groaned into her mouth and she greedily excepted it. She wanted to break the stoic Admiral, bring out his passionate side. Bill's hands didn't stay idol, he alternated between rubbing along her sides and fondling her breast, which he found brings out the sexiest noise from Laura; and groping her ass bringing her closer to him. Bill was so turned on and hard Laura could feel it against her hip. She then started to work on his tunic buttons trying to reach his skin. He ended up helping her only after he slowly removed her shirt. Laura hastily removed his tanks and sat up to remove her bra. Bill barely got a look at her chest before they ended up chest to chest. They both groaned at the contact then Laura attacked his neck. Working her way down his chest with open wet kisses. Ravishing and tweaking his nipples made Bill arch off of the couch. He had one hand in her hair and the other gently stroking her back. She loved this mans chest, so strong and broad, while his stomach had a little paunch she liked it. When she made it to his belly button and was sticking her tongue into it in a very suggestive manner, he pulled her back to his mouth were they started to kiss franticly. Bill pulled Laura up further so that he could ravish her chest. He licked and sucked her nipples until they were hard nubs, she was moaning and gyrating against him begging for more repeating his name over and over. He was so turned on by her movements but when she started to repeat his name his cock would twitch. He was harder than he could ever remember. And he pulled away from Laura.**

"**Please, Gods Laura we have to stop. I want you so bad but we can't" Laura weaseled a hand down into his waist band of his trousers and started to stroke him. The first thing that she notices was that Bill Adama was a well endowed man, he was thick and heavy in her hand.**

"**Laura, please stop… Frak what are you doing to me."**

"**shh Bill Let me do this for you" She moved down his body and pulled down his pants and underwear until his erection was free. She wasn't quiet well enough to please him orally but she could still get him off. She ran her fingers over his thighs and balls, touching every inch of him, memorizing every detail about him. She started with light touched which made him sigh and then worked her way to hard slow strokes that brought a grunt out of him every time she reached his weeping head. She looked at him sprawled against the couch shirtless with his erection lying in her hand hips moving and still he was looking at her with so much love. She was in awe of him. She moved her hand faster while stroking and rolling his balls. Bill started to say her name moaning louder until his noises became incoherent. Soon he tensed and gave a loud roar and he ejaculated onto his stomach and Laura's hand. When he had calmed down and looked at Laura with a smile he reached for her. Laura didn't move and instead started to lick her fingers clean of his fluids. His cock twitched upon seeing this and he sat up kissing her hard. He wiped himself off with his tanks and he pulled her against him. They laid their together enjoying the skin to skin contact wishing they could do more. **

" **I love you Laura! And thank you"'**

**They fell asleep in each others arms on the couch.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bill woke up on his couch alone and naked. He started to look around to see where Laura had gone off to. That's when he heard that the shower was running. He slowly got up off the couch groaning with the effort. A blanket was pooled in his lap and he knew Laura had covered him when she woke up. He hadn't had such a peaceful sleep in such a long time, he actual couldn't remember the last time he slept so well or was so happy. His Laura was alive and with him, he couldn't ask for more. Making his way across his quarters Bill walked into the bathroom. The shower had no curtain so upon entering he was graced with the site of Laura's naked body. Her body was shimmering from the water that was cascading down onto her. She had never looked more beautiful. He knew she was self-conscious of the scars from the procedures but he saw nothing more than just her. He knew that he had been out of control last night and it wouldn't do Laura any favors to be doing strenuous activities but he couldn't help it. She was his drug. Laura became Aware of him then standing in the hatch way just looking at her. He looked at her with such longing and love, she took her time just to look at his naked form .His broad chest that she loved so much to his muscular arms that she had always adored. His little paunch of his stomach to his now semi erect manhood. Laura crooked her finger at him smiling, while Bill just shook his head no. Laura reached for him then grabbing his arm and pulling him into the spray. Who was Bill to deny the president of the twelve colonies. He kissed her then gently running his hands in her hair and down her sides.**

"**Hi"**

"**Hi" They were both grinning like teenagers, at each other, until Bill's smile faltered and he leaned in to give her a scorching open mouthed kiss. Laura gladly returned it wrapping her arms around his neck so that their bodies were flush against each other. Loving the way his tongue felt in her mouth. The very taste of him drugging her, making her light headed. Bill fared no better. She was intoxicating him, everything about her. Her gentle curves under his hands, the taste of her mouth. The feel of her tongue against his boldly caressing his mouth. Pulling back for air after what seem like an eternity they rested their foreheads against each others. **

"**I love you Laura, with all my heart."**

"**And I love you Bill, so much. Sometimes it feels like I'm being consumed by it." He gently cupped her face giving her a sweet gentle kiss. They were both so happy even at what seemed like the end of humanity these two people were utterly at peace while the other was near. **

**Bill reached for the soap and started to lather his hands. He wanted to feel her body this time, while he had enjoyed what she had previously done for him the night before Bill was a gentleman and wanted to return the favor. Once his hands were lathered he started to run them over her body, taking his sweet time. He paid special attention to her breast, holding them in his hands, tweaking her nipples learning every part of them. Laura had her eyes closed moaning at the feel of his hands memorizing her body. When Bill got to her breasts she was in sheer bliss.**

"**Oh gods Bill…Yes!" She had no idea how much her little moans turned him on. The groans and his name being uttered as a moan added fuel to his burning fire in his groin. He wanted her but he didn't want to hurt her. They were going to have to take this slow. Once he had cleaned every part of her, Bill got on her knees to clean the one place they both wanted Bill to go, between her thighs. Once there Bill cleaned this area thoroughly making Laura wither against the stall wall uttering his name in breathy moans. Then Bill washed her off then dipped his fingers into her core. **

"**Gods Laura your so wet!" He spread her wetness onto her clit and started to rub her, this made her moans louder. He had to taste her, the desire to full-fill his fantasy and know her taste over powered him and he lowered his head bringing one of her legs onto his shoulder so he would have better access. Laura grabbed his head with one hand and the stall shelf with the other to keep her balance. Bill then started to lick her core, slow long strokes over her clit making her buck against his face. Then Bill would put his tongue into her opening while rubbing her clit with his fingers. Bill brought her to the brink and back down three times before Laura couldn't stand it anymore. Grinding herself into his face pulling his head toward her and whimpering**

"**Bill. Please, I need you." He stood up wiping the evidence of his recent activities off his mouth and kissed her. Her kisses hard and desperate.**

"**Laura…slow…down…we have…all…night." Bill managed to get this out in between kisses. Then pulling her into a hug he turned off the water and started to lead her out of the shower. They dried themselves off then Bill lead her to his rack. Laura situated herself on the rack and Bill climbed next to her giving sweet kisses.**

"**No more foreplay Bill, I need you in me now." Bill rolled on top of her keeping his weight on his arms and nestling himself between her legs. He had waited so long for this moment and just the skin to skin contact drove him wild. Slowly he positioned himself and Laura closed her eyes anticipating the fullness she was about to feel.**

"**Laura give me your eyes" When Laura looked at him all she could see was love, she pulled his head down so they could share a gentle kiss as Bill slowly entered her for the first time. Once fully sheathed in Laura they stayed still just enjoying the feel of being joined and sharing languid kisses. Laura started to get impatient and signaled this to Bill by shifting her hips against him. Bill got the point and started to gently rock against her hitting her clit every time. Bill swallowed the moans from her**

"**More" Laura pulled away from him and moaned this. Bill then started to pull out of her so just the tip remained then pushed himself slowly back in. Bill couldn't curb the grunts that accompanied his slow thrusts. **

**Laura and Bill were looking into each others eyes enjoying this moment and keeping the same pace.**

"**Harder Bill, harder" Bill complied burying his head in her neck kissing her there. He started to go harder on every thrust, trying not to hurt her and still staying slow.**

**Laura started to buck up underneath him setting Bill off causing him to start to lose control and thrust faster, then the need for fulfillment encompassed them both as their lovemaking turned desperate. Laura came first screaming Bill's name her nails scraping down his back. The sound of his name screamed like that will forever be burned in Bill's mind as the most erotic thing he has ever heard. Her pulsing around him sent his over the edge will a yell that sounding exactly like Laura. Bill tried not to collapse onto of her and rolled to the side bringing her with him. She nestled on top of him with him still with in her both weren't ready to give up this new intimacy. They both decided to take a nap before facing the day and feel asleep still joined.**


	10. Chapter 10

Jack had walked into the Admirals quarters intent on making sure the president was still doing alright. What he saw broke is heart. He saw the president, Laura naked. Sprawled out ontop of a very naked Admiral. Upon seeing this sight his face fell. His chest tightened and he put his hand there as if it could help him catch his breath. The truth was that he was madly in love with Laura Roslin. He had been for quiet some time yet Bill gets her. Jack left then, he would keep to himself as always and let Bill and Laura be happy. For Pain is Love and sometimes if you love a person enough you let them go so they can be happy.

Fin


End file.
